Babys day out
by YamiDchan
Summary: The Benbow carnival has arrived and Jim wants to go, but he's stuck baby siting the Doppler kids. See what happens when he and Ben decide to bring the kids along to the carnival.


Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet kay. Wish I did though. On with the show.

*******************************          

It was a busy day at Benbow. Murmurs of excitement were around as flags and 

banners were set up. It was the yearly Benbow carnival. Booths were set up for games and food. Rides were set up as well. Jim was very excited.

            He had always loved the carnival since he was little and this day was no different. With the new Benbow inn he was able to get a bigger allowance and wanted to finally spend it on all the rides and games. "Man, this is going to be so great." Jim said to Morph. The little pink blob gurgled happily in response, zooming around in Jim's room.

            He hurried down the stairs. He saw Ben serving orders. The robot hummed merrily to himself and saw Jim. "Hiya Jimmy, I whoops." Ben's waving had caused him to spill some food of one of the dishes he was carrying. "Don't worry Jimmy, I got it." Jim helped clean the mess. He was in too good a mood to be upset at Ben's messes. Morph tried to help by turning into a small broom and sweeping a bit. Sarah came out of the kitchen with some plates of food. "Oh Jim, I'm glad your still here. I see you didn't forget your promise." "Promise?" Jim asked bewildered. She sighed impatiently and put the plates down. "You said you'd watch over Doppler's children, remember?" The promise came back to him instantly. "But…but the carnival." Sarah shook her head. "Absolutely not Jim. You and Ben promised you'd look after the kids while Delbert and Amelia would go to a meeting." Jim clasped his hands together. "Please Mom, can't you watch them this once and I'll do it next time I promise." "Jim, I have too much work to do, and a promise is a promise." She gathered up her plates. "They'll be here any moment, so end of story." And with that she walked off.

            Jim sighed in defeat. Morph flew up to him and chirped concerned while nuzzling Jim's cheek. "It's ok, Morph." He said while petting Morph. Ben came up to him and put his arm around Jim's shoulder. "Awww don't worry about it Jimmy. Just think of all the fun will have with the kids." He said enthusiastically. "Yeah, great." Jim mumbled.

            The door opened and in walked Delbert and Amelia with a child in each of their arms. Delbert smiled warmly at Jim. "Hello Jim." He greeted. "How are you doing, ow!" The little red headed kitten had just pulled on his ear. The brunette in his other arm giggled. "I see you have your hands full doc, here let me help." Ben grabbed the red head and lightly tickled her tummy. She squirmed in delight. Amelia walked up next to Delbert and smiled at Jim and Ben. "I'd like to thank you two in advance for watching the children. I'm afraid that they wouldn't be up for the voyage." She handed the other two children to Jim and kissed their foreheads before walking back to Delbert. "Come on Delbert. We can't be late for the ferry." "Of course Amelia." He gave the brunette named Emily to Ben and left with Amelia. Chris, the young canine started crying and Jim bobbed him up and down on his arm to calm him down. Dina, the blond had fallen asleep. She sucked her thumb quietly.

            Lindy, who was the red head kept wacking Ben with her rattle. "Awe, I like you too." Ben cooed. Emily squirmed in Ben's other arm. "Well, this is just great." Jim said sarcastically. He sat down on one of the chairs. "The best thing in Montressor shows up and I have to baby sit." Morph was making Chris laugh by changing shape. Ben frowned. "Sorry about that Jim. It's too bad you can't take them with you to the carnival." Jim suddenly looked up and grinned. "Ben! That's a great idea!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure Doppler won't mind after all the carnival will be a great treat for them." Ben smiled back. "Sure thing Jim, I'll go get their strollers." Ben placed Lindy and Emily down near Jim and walked down the hall. After a moment he popped his head back. "Uh…Jimmy?" he asked. "Where exactly _are _the strollers?" Jim rolled his eyes. "In the downstairs closet Ben." "Gotcha." Ben replied. 

            Ben and Jim were able to sneak out without Sarah noticing. The children were in a pair of two seated strollers with Lindy and Emily in one and Dina and Chris in another. The carnival was packed. Children ran by laughing and talking. Loud music played from somewhere and the sounds of beeps and chings could be heard from the game gallery. Morph kept zooming around everywhere, having never been to a carnival before. Jim went off to one of the tossing games while Ben took the kids to the carousel. The children were too small to ride on the horses so they sat on one of the carousel chairs. Ben had taken a horse near them and was yelling in cowboy talk while waving an arm around. "Ye haw little jellies! Keep it up!" Morph went off to Jim having got tired of going around in circles. Jim stuck his tongue out to the side in concentration as he got ready to toss a ring at one of the poles. He tossed and missed. "Aw man." He said. As he tried tossing his second ring Morph came to him burbling in his face. Jim waved Morph away. "Come on Morph, I'm trying to concentrate." He tossed the other ring and Morph flew next to the poles and caught the ring and placed it on the pole thinking it was a new game. Jim looked worriedly at the person at the booth but he had not noticed Morph. He did notice the ring in the pole and smiled. "Looks like we have a winner." He declared. He reached the shelf of prizes with one of his many arms and gave a stuffed animal (resembling a purple cow) to Jim. "You want to give it another go?" he asked. Jim nodded and winked at Morph who was still hiding behind the poles. Morph got the message and got ready. Jim tossed a few rings and Morph got every one and placed them on the poles. Jim ended up with four animals altogether to give to the children. "Come on Morph, let's go find Ben."

            They spotted Ben getting snow cones. The children were back in their strollers. "Hey Jim." Ben said. "Want a snow cone?" he held one up. "No thanks Ben." Jim gave the toys to the children who smiled in delight. Emily and Dina squeezed theirs tight. Lindy held it by an arm and thrashed it around laughing while Chris chewed on his. "So are you having fun?" Ben asked happily. "You bet, but I want to go on one of the rides." Jim replied. His eyes scanned the area for a moment before pointing to a ride. "That one." It was a death drop roller coaster with four dangerous loops and three high hills. All in all it looked terrifying. "That looks terrific!" Ben exclaimed in awe. "Can I come too? Can I can I, huh?" The robot mad an adorable puppy face. Jim scratched his head. "Yeah, you can, but what about the kids?" He gestured toward them. Ben waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about that Jim. Morph will watch them, won't you Morph?" Morph nodded and puffed his chest out in a solute gurgling. Ben rubbed his hands together. "Well then, it's settled." He said. "Come on Jimmy." And before Jim could protest, Ben grabbed his arm and ran toward the ride.

            Morph zoomed between the children keeping watch. Dina had fallen asleep again. Lindy laughed and threw her doll. It landed a few feet from her. Her arms reached out for the doll, but couldn't reach it and started to sniffle. Seeing this, Morph flew over and retrieved the doll for her. She threw it again and Morph went to get it again. He didn't notice Emily crawling out of the stroller. She got down and began crawling to one of the booths. She saw an alien resembling a hippo giving out balloons. She saw how pretty the balloons were. "Ba…ba…" she chirped crawling towards the balloons. The hippo man took no notice of her as she crawled behind the booth. A bunch of balloons were filled with helium and tied near the ground to a handle. She tugged on the strings, and crawled into the bunch to retrieve a big yellow one. She got tangled in the strings, but took no notice and pulled harder. The pulling had caused the strings to come loose of the handle. There was so much helium in the large balloons that soon she was lifted in the air. She giggled in delight. The hippo man soon noticed the air borne kitten. "Hey! Hey, come back here!" he shouted. He reached for her, but she was too high up. Luckily she didn't just fly out of sight. She was still too heavy to go that high so she hovered around the grounds.

            Morph was still playing fetch with Lindy, not tired at all. Chris had gotten tired of chewing his doll which was now tattered and noticed a group of children a few years older than him sitting on some benches eating cotton candy. He got down and walked toward them (he had already mastered walking) stumbling a bit. When he got there a little girl saw him and gave him some candy which he munched greedily. A grasshopper like alien wearing a ringmasters clothes approached the children. "All right kids, are you ready for the show?" he asked. "Yes!" They cried in usion. "Well then get ready for the famous Bobby and Betty the Bullfrog acrobats!" Suddenly two frog like aliens appeared in acrobat costumes. Bobby did two flips and Betty hopped on top of him and he caught her in his arms. A swing appeared from the stage they were on and she climbed on and started swinging. The swing began to raise up with her on it and she hung down from her knees and continued to swing. Bobby then jumped and grabbed her hands and she swung him back and forth till he did a flip in mid air and caught another swing that appeared from the other end of the stage. The Chris and the other children clapped. They were engrossed in the show.  

            Jim and Ben had gotten off the ride after waiting for so long in the lines. "Oooohhhh, Jimmy! That was so scary!" Ben exclaimed. "Ben." Jim replied tonelessly. "Please let go of me." Ben had gotten in Jims arms and was hugging him tightly. He quickly jumped down. "Oh, sorry Jim." Jim rolled his eyes. "Come on. We better go check on Morph." When they got there, Jim's eyes widened as he saw that Emily and Chris were missing. "Morph! Where are they!" Jim asked panicked. Morph had stopped playing with Lindy and looked at the empty seats. "Where are they?" Morph mimicked confused. Jim shook his head. "Never mind. Ben, you look over there by the games and I'll go over here by the food stands." Ben saluted. "Roger that Jim." Ben said. Ben began looking for them. Jim had grabbed the strollers and began searching for the two missing children. "EMILY" he shouted. "CHRIS!" He looked back and forth franticly. 

            Suddenly, he heard a familiar howl and turned to the sound. There he saw Chris yelping happily while watching a show. Jim sighed in relief and ran towards him. "Chris." He said sharply. Chris turned at the voice and smiled when he saw Jim. "Ja…ja.." he said. "Yeah, yeah. Come on lets go." Jim picked him up and placed him in the stroller. While he did that one of the acrobats stopped performing for a moment to say something. "Oh a kay you all." He said in a thick Italian accent. "For this next a trick will need a volunteer." He scanned the crowd before stopping on Jim. "You a there, boy." He said. Jim looked up. He looked towards both his sides before pointing to himself. "Me?" he asked. Bobby nodded. The audience looked at him expectantly. "Uh…ok, I guess." He said. He walked up toward the stage. "That's the spirit." Bobby said patting Jim on the back. "Now all you need to do is stand right over here." He pushed Jim to the center of the stage under a circle drawn on the stage. "Oh a kay. Let's get started." He climbed to a ladder and got on a swing. Betty suddenly swooped down on a swing and grabbed Jim's hands. Jim was surprised. "Whoh!" he shouted as Betty swung him up high. She let go of him and Jim yelled before Bobby sent his swing down. Jim quickly caught it. He could faintly hear sounds of applause as his heart was beating so fast. This was nothing like riding on his solar surfer. He swung a few times and Bobby jumped on top of the swing placing his webbed feet carefully on the swing so as not to step on Jim's hands. He grasped Jim's arms and pulled him up. Jim grabbed onto the rope wishing it would stop swinging. The swing lowered toward the stage and Jim jumped off the swing as soon as he could. There was a ton of applause from the crowd. Chris, Linda and Dina (who was now awake) clapped their hands in glee. Jim smiled and took a small bow with Bobby and Betty.

            Meanwhile, Ben was still looking for Emily. "EMILY! CHRIS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Where ARE you?" He placed a hand to his head and scanned the crowd. He suddenly heard Emily's familiar giggling. He looked around, then scratched his head. "That's odd." He said to himself. "I can hear Emily, but I can't see her." Emily was in fact hovering right above his head. "Ba….ba…" she exclaimed. Ben raised an eyebrow and looked up. He gasped in shock when he saw Emily. He then smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Naughty Emily." He said wagging a finger at her. "How did you get up there." He jumped up to get her, but she was too high up. "Uh..ok. Now wait right there. Don't move, I'll be right back." He walked around to some workers who were fixing a sign. One of them was on a ladder. "Hey, can I borrow this?" Ben asked. "Thanks." And before he could get their permission, he grabbed the ladder and yanked it to a horizontal position. The worker on the ladder waved his arms and screamed as he fell down. He walked back to where Emily was and placed the ladder upright. He began to climb up and almost reached her when the wind started blowing and blew Emily from his reach. "Emily!" Ben exclaimed. "I told you not to move." He got down and folded the ladder again. The wind kept blowing and blew Emily towards the food court. Ben followed her with the ladder tucked under his arm. He hit several people with the ladder as he turned trying to keep up with Emily. He heard an angry shout and looked back to see the workers from earlier coming after him. "Oh mama." Ben said. Ben dropped the ladder and ran off, still following Emily.

            Jim sighed to himself as he pushed the strollers. One down, one to go. He said to himself. He noticed Ben running for some reason. "Hey Ben?" Jim said. "Any  luck finding Emily?" Ben nodded and ran up to Jim. "Yes actually." He said. Jim smiled in relief. "Really? Where?" Ben pointed above their heads. "Um…up there." Jim looked up and his smile vanished instantly. He saw Emily still tied up in the tangle of balloon strings. "Oh my god Ben! We have to get her down, now!" "That's what I've been trying to do Jimmy, but the wind keeps blowing her away." Jim thought fast. "We need a…a pole, or something…" The wind blew again and Emily giggled as she moved. "Come on Ben, follow her." Jim ran off after her and Ben grabbed the strollers and ran with Morph following right after.

            The wind finally stopped. She was hovering near a large swing ride which was loading passengers at the moment. Oh man, if that ride starts, Emily will be shis ca bob. Jim thought to himself. He turned to Ben and saw Morph. "Morph! Do something! We have to get Emily down." Morph nodded and flew over to Emily. She saw Morph and tried to grab him with her small paws. Morph turned into a pair of scissors and began cutting the strings, one by one. Jim nodded encouragely. "Ok, Morph, now easy." Jim held his arms out ready to catch her. "Uh…Jim. You better hurry. The rides going to start!" exclaimed Ben. Sweat beaded at Jim's forehead as he watched Emily slowly sink closer to him. "Ride will begin in fifteen seconds." A mechanical voice said nearby. "Faster, Morph!" Jim yelled. Morph snipped faster which caused Emily to drop drastically. "Five seconds." Finally she was close enough. Jim jumped to her and missed. "Three seconds." He jumped as high as he could and grabbed her before landing on his backside. "Enjoy the ride." The mechanical voice said cheerily. The ride began and Jim sighed in relief. 

            "Wow, Jim. That was amazing." Ben said. Jim untied Emily from the last of the strings and placed her in the stroller. "Yeah. Let's go home." He said tiredly. Morph gurgled in agreement and snuggled next to Dina who smiled and petted him. Jim was never so happy to see the Benbow inn. "This was an interesting day." He said to himself. He grinned inwardly thinking how his Mom would react if she ever knew. He opened the door. "JAMES PLEIADES HAWKINS!" He winced at his mothers voice. Whoops. Spoke too soon. "Hey Mrs. H." Ben said happily. Sarah glared daggers at him and he froze. "Jim, where were you? Do you know how worried I was about you and the children?" Jim looked down at his feet. "I just thought I'd take the kids out to the carnival, that's all." He looked up to his Mom and gave a small smile. Sarah sighed, shaking her head, then smiled herself. "What I'm I going to do with you." She walked over to him and tousled his hair a big. She looked down and saw all the children fast asleep. "Well, I see you did a good job taking care of them. Not getting them in danger." Jim laughed nervously. "Yeah, of course Mom." He said. 

            They had just arrived in time for Amelia and Delbert had just come back. They both smiled at the children and picked them up. "My boy." Delbert exclaimed. "You and Ben did a terrific job looking after them." Sarah nodded. "They sure did. "In that case." Amelia said. "How would you and Ben like to be their official baby sitters?" Jim, Morph, and Ben took one look at one another and groaned, slumping down to the floor. Amelia looked at them in surprise. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

I hoped you liked it. It was my first ever fanfiction. ^-^


End file.
